Monsters of the Night
by luneara eclipse
Summary: Rayne and Max just moved to town. One's a vampire, the other is a werewolf. They want to blend in and be human but with hunters after them, can their new friends help them? EdgexOC ChristianxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Monsters Of The Night**

**A/N: Here is a story I Co-Wrote with Miss-RKO who is my soul sister. Please go check out her stories because she is a great author!**

**Dedicated to RKORyder and Blairx6661 who are our other soul sisters and amazing authors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1<strong>

**Max Wolffe POV **  
>I couldn't help but grin as I carried a box of my plush animals into the cute little townhouse I was renting with my friend Rayne. Despite her being more laid back, she didn't get annoyed at the fact I tend to be hyper. I ran past her on the stairs as I raced to my room. I ran back downstairs but Rayne caught me by the collar of my hirt.<p>

"Calm down Wolffe! Your tail is showing!" She hissed. I glanced back. Sure enough, my tail was visible and wagging like a puppy's. I took a deep breath and focused on it being gone. I hated that I sometimes lost control over my inner-wolf.

"Thanks Rayne!" I smiled. She and I have been looking out for each other for a year now ever since we met in an alley. I had followed the very faint scent of death into that alley and found Rayne. I could tell by her scent that she was a vampire. She knew that I was a werewolf. I was born a werewolf, seeing as my father was one. He wasn't in my life until I was five. Then he took me away to teach me how to control the transformations at will, and to be wary of the primal instincts and bloodlust that came with the full moon.

"No problem, but you have to focus. You want to be human right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It'll be so great to be human!" I squealed and jumped up for joy.

"Ears." Rayne warned. My hand flew to my ears and felt them begining to point.

After fixing my ears, I ran out and grabbed more of the lighter boxes. I wouldn't be stronger physically until the day of the full moon. I jumped the few steps that led to the Boston brownstone and grabbed two more boxes out of the moving trailer we rented. Rayne had gotten a few of the heavier things while I was ready to start decorating. Rayne just chuckled and shook her head at my antics. She always said I wasn't allowed any sugar to make me any more hyper than I normally was.

"What are you gonna do first thing tomorrow?" I asked Rayne.

**Rayne Crawford POV**  
>"Ummm, why are you talking about tomorrow? How about tonight?" I corrected her.<p>

"So Max do you wanna go to the new bar downtown?" I suggested.

She nods her head and smiled, "Yeah would love to, alright why don't we go at 8PM then?" she said.

"Okay will do." I added.

"Wow Rayne, your fangs are showing." She gasped as she pointed.

I put a hand to my teeth and sure enough, my fangs has grown.

My fangs always came out when I'm craving for blood or when I'm overcome with emotion, but this time its because I'm hungry for blood and Max knows that.

"Are you hungry Rayne? Do you want me to hunt any animals for you?" she offered.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it Max. I'll be fine."

As I was about to go back to the moving trailer to grabbed more of our stuffs, Max grabbed my arm and I turned to face her.

"But you will be weak, if you did not drink blood. Alright wait here okay, I'll go check the fridge for chicken or something." she insists.

As she walked towards the kitchen, I waited for her in the living room. Max is such a great friend, she takes care of my needs whereas I took care of hers. Even though we belong to different species, we managed to co-exist with each other.

I saw Max came out of the kitchen and walked up to me carrying a mug.

"Hey Rayne, i found a raw chicken in the fridge and I managed to squeeze out all the blood and put it into these mug. I'm sure that these could satisfy you for a while till we found our next prey." She winked while handing the mug to me.

I took it from her and began drinking it, all at once I felt revitalized and I beamed at her. "Thanks a lot Max"

"No problem." she giggled, "Hey its 6.45PM now. Shall we get ready for our night out at the bar." she asked.

I nod my head and she grabbed my arm and lead me to our room, we got changed and finally when the clock strikes 7.30PM, we left the house.

We tried to blend in with the crowd, for tonight I'm wearing a pink floral tank top with skinny jeans while Max wore a cute top with tight black pants. I run my fingers through my long red hair and apply a thicker coat of eyeliner on my eyes while Max kept her make up simple. Max always told me that my eyes are mesmerizing and that's how we lure guys to their doom.

We took a train and tried to act normal, once it reached the new bar, we alight and made our way to the place.

Once we reached Ivory Bar, we took a seat at the last corner and began ordering our drinks, and I can't helped noticing that the male bartender kept gazing at me.

We got our drinks and the bartender asks us, "So you girls are from around here?"

"Yeah you can say that." I replied and went to the last corner of the bar with Max.

The Bar is big and its kinda like a sports bar. The atmosphere is cool and luckily for us the place is not packed with people.

**[Jay Reso aka Christian] **  
>"Hey Adam this is the new bar I was telling you about." I pointed out to him, "Come lets go in" I ushered him and he followed me to the bar. The place was quite big and spacious, as Adam and I ordered our drinks, I turned my head to observed the whole place when my eyes darted towards 2 ladies at the corner. As I looked on the both of them, the red-haired girl turned to looked at me and that's when I realized that she's very beautiful and her eyes is absolutely stunning, I was so mesmerized by her. Adam nudged me, "Hey Jay, what are you looking at?" He asked.<p>

I whispered to him, "Do you spot those 2 girls right there."

He nods his head and seems to gaze at the other girl, the brunette...

**[Adam Copeland aka Edge] **  
>The brunette is very pretty, I know that I had my fair share of woman, but these brunette is different.<p>

"Hey Adam, lets walked over to them and introduced ourselves." Jay grabbed my arm and lead me towards them...

**[Rayne POV]**  
>Can't believed that those guys are walking towards us! I nudged Max, "Hey Max, those 2 guys are walking towards us and please act normal alright and kept your inner-wolf at bay." I warned her as she shook her head.<p>

While we were keeping it cool, the blonde guy went up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi there, I'm Jay but you can call me Christian." he flashed me a smile as he extends his hand to shake mine.

He's probably in his mid-30s and he's wearing a grey shirt with black leather jacket and jeans. He looks cool but I tend to be wary of humans. I shook his hand and introduced myself.

"I'm Rayne." I said while his long-haired friend introduced himself to us. His friend's name is Adam.

After introducing myself, Jay went to sit beside me while Adam sat beside Max. Soon Adam started engaging in a conversation with Max while Jay just stares at me.

"WHAT?" I asked him, I hate it when people stares at me. Max says I have an ability to seduce men and that's why they are highly attracted to me.

Jay apologized, "Look I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, but wow you do have amazing eyes and I felt like I could drown in it." He said as he moves closer towards me.

I raises an eyebrow towards him, "Is this your way of hitting on girls?" I added sarcastically.

He smirks, "Oh come on, I've already apologized."

"Alright I'll let it slide." I shrugged.

"Are you girls new around here, cause I haven't seen you around before." He added as he continued to scrutinize my face.

"Yap we just moved here." I added while he continued, "Really wow, whereabouts are you girls at?"

I paused as Max told him, "We just moved to Newbury Street, and you guys are welcomed to visit our place." Max finished as I turned and started glaring at her.

"Wow nice, that is, if its alright with you., Rayne." Jay asked me and I have no choice but to nod my head in approval since we are trying to blend in.

Jay smiled, "By the way do you have a boyfriend?" he asked all of a sudden.

I shook my head and said no and he couldn't believed it.

"No way, you are so beautiful. So since you don't have one, then its perfectly alright if I asked you out right?"

I was taken aback by his question and that's when Max decides to butt in again, "Yeah she will go out with you Jay." she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, I've never went out with guys and have never had a boyfriend before since my biggest fear is to have them find out about my secret.

My biggest wish is to be human and not a blood-sucking freak!

"So since max has said that, then what will your answer be Rayne?" he asks me again

Oh no! now Max has ruined these for me.

**Max POV**  
>I giggled at the glare Rayne sent me. She needed to go out with a guy. I understood that she was worried about Jay finding out her secret, I was worried too, but we were trying to blend in. I looked around and nearly growled when I saw what was on one of the televisions...dog races. Those were horrible! The poor things would sometimes get their paws tangled in the wire that runs on the little track with the faux rabbit and be seriously injured!<p>

"Are you okay?" Adam asked me when he saw the anger in my eyes. I felt my canines getting sharper.  
>"I <em>HATE<em> dog races!" I growled.  
>"I'll go have the batender change it." Adam left for a few minutes and came back. The channel changed to a baseball game.<br>"Thanks!" I beamed. I think I shocked him with the change of attitude so quickly.  
>"You're welcome." He smiled.<p>

I ended up telling Adam how I was always volunteering at animal shelters. He thought it was cute. Suddenly Warren Zevon's Werewolves of London began to play, signaling my father was calling me. I quickly answered my phone.

"Hi daddy!" I smiled.  
><em>"Hey, puppy, how are you?" <em>He asked.  
>"I'm good. I miss you." I said.<br>_"I miss you too sweetie. Listen I called around and got you a job." _My dad said.  
>"Really? Where?" I grinned.<br>_"It's at an obedience school nearby. I figured who better to train dogs than a werewolf. right?"_  
>"Right! Thanks daddy! Love you, bye!" I beamed as I ended the call.<br>"Who was that?" Adam asked.  
>"My dad, he got me a job and an obedience school. I love dogs! Especially puppies. They have those big brown eyes!" I squealed.<br>"Like yours?" Adam smirked.  
>"Thanks to her big brown eyes, we got a hundred dollars off our rent." Rayne smirked.<br>"Really?" Adam asked.

I nodded and gave him my puppy eyes. Luckily my eyes could pass for actual puppy eyes. I saw the look he gave, the look that everyone has when they seen a little puppy. A woman walking pass us couldn't help but coo over it.

"That is cute." Adam smiled.  
>"Thanks." I smiled. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already late. I still haven't finished unpacking my room, "It's late. I need to go. Are you gonna stay Rayne?"<br>"Yeah I'll hang out for a little while longer. See you at home." She said.  
>"Let me walk you." Adam got up. I didn't need him to walk with me since I could take care of myself but I didn't want to be rude.<p>

Adam and I walked out of the bar together as a blast of cold air hit us. He shivered slightly but I loved it. The cold didn't bother me because I was a werewolf. I casually sniffed the air and caught scent of some drunk guys nearby. I walked closer to Adam, just incase I need to protect him. I think he misunderstood and wrapped an arm around me. We walked in silence which allowed me to hear what was going on around us.

**A/N: Let us know what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monsters Of The Night**

**A/N: Here is a story I Co-Wrote with Miss-RKO who is my soul sister. Please go check out her stories because she is a great author!**

**Dedicated to RKORyder and Blairx6661 who are our other soul sisters and amazing authors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2<strong>

**[Rayne POV] **  
>After Max left with Adam, I noticed that Jay is staring at me again.<p>

"What now?" I hollered at him. He smiles before adding, "So tell me why do you have such beautiful eyes?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me." I told him and he started moving closer towards me.

All at once I can smell the fresh blood that is running through his veins.

"So Rayne let me sent you back home." He offered and I shook my head. "No you don't have to."

"I insist, its kinda late anyways and its not safe for a young girl like you to walked home by yourself." he added with a smile.

I smirked hearing him say that and I had no choice but to nod my head.

"Alright if you insist." I shrugged.

As we walked out of the bar, Jay lead me to his Dodge Viper, after I got in, he began to drive.

I was silent during the journey and I could feel Jay occasionally glancing at me.

Jay finally broke the silence between us, "Rayne how long have you known Max?" he asked.

"For a year now, I met her last year in February and we clicked since then." I replied as I reminisced about the night that I met Max.

I was lonely and weak, and as I sat at the curb in the alley, I saw a young girl with jet black hair walked in and I instantly knew that she was a werewolf. She introduced herself to me and from that day on, we became close friends. Both of us wanted to be human and so we decided to blend in and hide our identities from society.

We finally reached my place and I thanked him.

"Nice cozy place, you girls have here." he said.

"Thanks Jay."

"Don't worry about it, so are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, I am." I nod my head.

"How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

I paused for a while before saying "Yes"

"That's great Rayne, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He grinned.

After saying goodbye to him, I get out from his car and walked up to the door.

As Jay's car drove off, I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I walked in and saw Max on the sofa beaming at me happily

**Max POV**  
>I smiled when Adam and I reached the house. I skipped up the steps and pulled out my keys. Adam laughed when he saw how my keys were decorated with keychains of unicorns, cats, and bunnies.<p>

"Not willing to part with your childhood?" He asked.  
>"Nope! How can anyone say they hate unicorns? That's like saying you hate ice cream!" I exclaimed.<br>"Really?" Adam chuckled.  
>"Yep! Well thanks for walking me home." I smiled.<br>"Would you like to hang out tomorrow? Maybe at the park or mall?" He asked.  
>"Does the mall have a toystore? I'm sorry, but I collect horse figurines." I said.<br>"Yes it does." He nodded.  
>"Great! You know where I live so we can meet here." I beamed.<br>"Okay, see you tomorrow." Adam said as he left. I waved and went inside.

A few minutes later I heard Rayne and Jay outside. Thanks to my acute hearing, I also heard her agree to go out with him. When she walked in I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face.

"What are beaming about?" Rayne asked as she sat on the arm of the couch.  
>"You got a date!" I squealed, "And I'm going to hang out with Adam at the mall tomorrow."<br>"So you have a date as well." She said.  
>"No, we're just going as friends." I corrected. I froze when I heard a dog from next door barking at something across the street.<br>"What is it?" Rayne asked. Since I was a werewolf, I could understand what dogs were talking about when they barked.  
>"Apparently there is a burgalar across the street. I'll be right back." I said and prepared for a transformation.<br>"No! You can't!" Rayne cried.  
>"I'm just going to scare him. You can come too." I smiled.<br>"I can't, if he gets so much as a scratch I might drain him dry." She stated.  
>Then make sure the wolf doesn't take over." I asked and she nodded.<p>

I slipped out of the house with Rayne following in the shadows. I saw the burgalar near the back and I willed myself to change. Pain shot through me as my bones grew and twisted. Long claws errupted from my hands, and a long muzzle sprouted on my face as thick black fur covered me. When the transformation was done, I was huge. I could stand on my hind legs and be seven-foot-five-inches tall and looked like a slightly human-like wolf. I stalked towards the thief and through the broken back door.

I saw the robber looking through drawers when I growled. He turned to me and froze in terror. I roared at him and he ran. The smell of fear made me want to go after him, chase him down like my prey. The inner-wolf was begging for freedom. Rayne came in. She used her strength to hold my jaws shut as she scratched me behind my ears. I slowly calmed down and allowed her to lead me back inside our house.

**Rayne POV**  
>"Easy, easy there Wolfie." I cooed as I stroked Max's thick fur. As I led her back to our house I noticed that her features are back to normal and I heaved a sigh of relief.<br>Äre you alright there Max?" I asked her and she nods her head.

Max tends to be childish and harmless when she's in her human form but when she's in her wolf form, its harder to control her. She became agressive and animalistic.  
>3 months ago, I saw her devoured a whole deer when her inner wolf take over.<p>

Max sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Transforming into a wolf does take up a lot of her energy. I went up the stairs and brought down a blanket, I went up to her and wrapped the blanket around her body. I let her sleep on the couch.

I went up to my room and settled down for the night.

**The Next Morning**

Max woke me up early in the morning. "Wakey Wakey." she said.  
>I opened my eyes slowly. "Yeah I'm awake now." I yawned and got up from the bed.<p>

"Rayne let's unpacked those boxes down at the hall." Max grabbed my arm and led me down to the living room.  
>I helped her to unpacked about 5 big boxes that has most of our clothes and shoes. After that Max helped me to paint the house and we choose a bright yellow colour. Even though I would prefer a much darker colour like crimson red or dark blue, but Max urged me not to go for those colours since it would only make the house more gothic.<p>

After a few hours, we had finished painting the house and we were satisfied with ourselves, Max looked at me and chuckled.  
>"What's so funny?" I asked her.<p>

"Awwww you had paint on your cheek." she giggled and passed me a piece of towel. I took it from her and went to washed my face.

Soon its 6PM, we quickly got ready for the night. Max wore a lilme green top with a short skirt while I wore a blue halter top with black skinny jeans. Max is gonna meet up with Adam at the mall while Jay is meeting me at the Italian restaurant next to Bane Street.

I left the house and took a train there. I reached the place at a quarter to 7, when I saw Jay waiting for me. Jay grinned from ear to ear seeing me walking towards him.

"Wow you're absolutely stunning tonight Rayne." he smiled.  
>"Thanks Jay and you're looking charming too." I replied.<p>

He led me into the restaurant and we took a seat next to biig glass window. When the waitress passed us the menu, I took a while to scrutinize every single dishes taht were there.  
>I'm a half-vampire so I'm able to eat as normal humans do, but I tend to be picky when it comes to ordering them. But I do need blood to prevent me from being sluggish and weak.<p>

Seeing that I'm struggling with the menu, Jay recommended me a Butternut Squash Risotto and I nod my head. While waiting for our food, I kept my eyes on Jay.  
>He's wearing a grey cool shirt with Jeans and I'm impressed with his type of style. I wonder if every human being does dressed up like him...<br>Jay noticed that I was looking at him and he smiled at me.

"So how long have you known Adam?" I asked him.  
>"A very long time, ever since we were 10 years old and he's the closest thin gto being a brother to me." He smirked.<p>

I hope that Max does have a great time with Adam at the Mall

**Max POV**  
>I smiled and practically skipped as I walked next to Adam. I smiled at all the people walking around. My nose picked up the scent of the food court. I had to use extra control or my tail would be wagging. I saw the toystore and ran to it, leaving Adam to try and catch up. Even in my human form I was faster than most. I smiled at all the toys.<p>

Adam and I browsed the aisles until I found the Clydesdale figurine I was missing. We paid for it and decided to play with some of the toys. I grabbed a scooter and Adam got a bike and we raced through the store. We grabbed two Nerf swords and started fighting. Sadly we got kicked out by the workers.

"Hungry?" Adam asked.  
>"Yeah. Can we have ribs?" I asked when the smell of beef ribs reached my nose.<br>"Sure, sounds good." He smiled.

I think I shocked him when I ate nearly three orders. What he didn't know was that I once ate an entire cow. After eating we walked around the mall. We walked into a music store and my ears began to hurt from the loud rock music. I preferred pop like Backstreet Boys, 98 Degrees, and Spice Girls. The music was happy and upbeat.

"I take it, you don't like rock?" He asked.  
>"Not really. Sorry." I said.<br>"It's okay. Let's go somewhere else then." Adam led me out of the store.

We continued to walk around the mall until I saw something amazing! The mall had a carousel! It was huge with two levels. I smiled and ran to get the tokens for it. Adam laughed and joined me in line waiting to get on it. When it was our turn, I ran to the unicorn while Adam got on the wolf right next to it. We ended up riding it three times before we left.

Adam ended up taking me home and we made plans to go to the park in the morning.

**Rayne POV **  
>Once we're done with dinner, Jay insisted on paying for the meal. After paying, we then walked out of the restaurant and he led me to his car. While we were walking to his vehicle, I spotted a beach not far from<p>

the restaurant. Jay say me staring at the lake and nudged me gently, "Do you wanna go there Rayne?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nod my head, and the both of us walked side by side towards the lakeshore, once we reached there, I marveled at the beauty of the lake.

The atmosphere was calm and quiet, just the way I liked it.

I began to sat down on the sandy shore and Jay followed suit. As he sat next to me, he started asking questions...

"Rayne who are there in your family?"

I paused for a long while, questions about my family has always been emotional for me.

"No one, mum died when she gave birth to me and I've never knew my dad. He must have left before I was born." I replied with a hint of sadness.

Jay looked guilty for bringing up that subject. "I'm so sorry Rayne."

I shook my head, "Nah its okay. I'm used to it by the way." I added. I know that human beings are very curious creatures.

As for me being a half vampire makes me an outcast since I'm not human. I was thankful to meet Max cause she's the only one who understands me.

I snap out of my reverie when Jay nudged me.

"What makes you so deep in thought?" he smirked.

I shrugged, "Nothing." I smiled.

Jay then started to tell me about his childhood days growing up with Adam, I listened curiously cause I've always wondered how humans lived their lives.

I was watching him when my eyes suddenly darted to the area of his neck and I wonder what it feels like to sunk my teeth into his flesh...

**Max POV**  
>I noticed that Rayne wasn't home so I decided to unpack my plush animals. It would ake a while since I had three very large boxes just for them. I found the net hammock that would hold some of them over the bed and put the smallest ones in it. I smiled after I put the last teddy bear on my bed. You would've thought a twelve or eight year old girl lived in this room and not a grown woman.<p>

I sat on my bed but for some reason I felt suffocated. I glanced at the calendar and groaned in frustration, tomorrow would be the first of three nights of full moons. I hated how the moon was full for three nights every month. I couldn't go to the park with Adam because during the days of full moons I was agressive, angry, and my inner-wolf was trying to wake.

I decided to go to the corner market to grab some meat for preparation of the full moon. Since we were a bit far from the woods, I was going to lock myself in the basement and transform there. But first I would need to hide meat in different parts of it and put in a few rawhide chew toys. It made me feel like a dog but they helped me alot because they would keep me preoccupied.

I smiled when the scent of raw meat hit my nose as I walked in. I walked down the aisle with a shopping basket and started grabbing steaks, a ham, sirloins, and a few packages of ribs. Much to my pleasure, they had beef tongues and sheep heads. I went to the counter to pay and the young man smirked at me thinking I must've been having a party or something.

As I walked back home, I opened one of the beef tongues and bit into it. The inner-wolf was starving for raw meat. I couldn't wait to tell Rayne how my day at the mall with Adam went. I hoped her date with Jay was great. Lucky for me she was home when I got back...

**A/N: Please review and let us know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monsters Of The Night**

**A/N: Here is a story I Co-Wrote with Miss-RKO who is my soul sister. Please go check out her stories because she is a great author!**

**Dedicated to RKORyder and Blairx6661 who are our other soul sisters and amazing authors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3<strong>

**Rayne POV **  
>I was sitting down on the sofa when Max came home, seeing me she jogged over and plopped herself on the couch next to me.<p>

"Hey how was dinner with Jay?" she asked excitedly.

"It went well, as we were leaving, I spotted a lake not far from the restaurant and so me and Jay decided to hang around there for a while. It was beautiful and calm Max." I beamed.

"So how about you and Adam? Anything fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah it was tons of fun, we went to the toy store and I bought the last Clydesdale figurine I was missing and then we went to eat ribs and last of all, we rode the Carousel 3 times!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Good to hear that Max." I added before remembering that it will be the first full moon tomorrow night.

"Oh Shit! tomorrow would be a full moon right?" I said as Max nod her head slowly.

"Are you prepared for it?" I asked her as she showed me the packages of ribs that she bought, "Yeah you can say that." she beamed.

I nod my head and thoughts of Jay sitting next to me at the lake shore kept flashing through my mind, my eyes were kept on his neck and I really wanted to bite him, but for some reason, I wouldn't. It was as if something stopped me from doing it. If it were a different guy, I would have no qualms of sinking my teeth into his flesh and sucking him dry, but when it comes to Jay, I have no idea why I hesitated.

"Ummmm Max, your date with Adam tonight, have you ever felt the urge to devour him?" I asked.

She seems surprised by my question, "Not at all Rayne? Why?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really, I kept staring at Jay's neck the whole night, and I do wanna suck his blood but for some unknown reason, I refuse to, it was as if I don't wanna hurt him or something? Why is that so Max? I don't understand? Isn't that what vampires do? They suck their victims blood dry regardless of who the victims are!" I hollered as Max tried to calm me down.

"Easy there Rayne, yeah it is kinda weird, but I'm just like ya. The thought of hurting Adam has never crossed my mind. So we are the same Rayne and don't think that you're the odd one." she smiled.

I nod my head and smiled back at her, I then took the packets of ribs and steaks from her and placed it in the fridge...

**Rayne POV **

**[The Next Evening - 1st Full Moon]  
><strong>It was 9PM, Max has already locked herself in the basement for her transformation. I was sitting in the hall when I heard somebody rang the doorbell. I wondered who it could be?

I run to the door and opened it and I was taken aback to see Jay and Adam on the front porch.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking bewildered.

"Max told me that she's not feeling well so me and Jay figured that we'll drop by for a visit." Adam smiled.

I was stuck at this moment since I didn't know what to do or what to say that make them wanna leave. Looking up at the sky I saw a full moon shining brightly, so that could only mean that Max would transform into a werewolf any second now.

I turned my attention back at them, "Ummm g-guys, you g-gotta leave, but don't worry Max is just f-fine. she's just having a c-cold!" I stuttered.

"Are you okay Rayne?" Jay asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but you guys gotta go. Please!" I pleaded and moments later they were loud banging sounds coming from the ground floor which startled both Jay and Adam.

"Woah what is that noise?" Jay asked looking around.

"Its nothing guys." I lied.

This time there were a loud roaring sound accompanied by a few loud bangs from the basement.

"Rayne what the hell is that? Is that noise coming from the basement?" Adam exclaimed in shock.

I rolled my eyes and lied again, "Its the telly, I think that Max is watching some horror movie down in the basement."

Not giving the guys time to react, I pushed them out from the house and shut the door. They were surprised to see how strong I was despite being Petite. After all being a vampire has its pros and cons. I'm strong as an ox but I could be hurt easily too.

I hear Jay and Adam ringing the doorbell again and again, but I just ignored them and went up to my room. No way am I gonna risked Jay and Adam's life, since I know what Max is capable of once she's transformed into a full blooded werewolf!

I lay on the bed and secretly hoping that Max would be fine and before long I fall into a deep slumber.

**Max POV  
><strong>_**Inner-Wolf**_  
>I roared at the captivity I was in. I wanted to be out, I wanted to howl at the moon! I smelt the dead scent of the vampire but the smell of humans reached my nose. I could smell them panicking and the fear drove me mad. The irratating sound of the doorbell caused me to throw myself against the ceiling to silence it.<p>

The wonderful smell of meat greeted me from under the basement stairs. I found a skinned sheep's head and tore into it. My nose lead me to more hidden meat. I wanted out. I wanted to run in the moonlight! I roared again and slammed my human like claws against the walls.

I heard the humans still...the one, Adam...his scent was near. It comforted me greatly. I wanted to curl up on the floor but the moon wanted me to hunt. I heard them approaching the outside door that lead to the basement. I heard movement and one of the boards holding it closed were moved.

I heard them arguing about coming down here before they decided to leave. Silly humans, the door would easily open...

**Next Morning  
><strong>_**Human Max**_  
>I woke up about an hour before the sun rose. My eyes widened when I saw that I was in the wooded area of the park. Next to me looked like a dead dog but it was so mangled I couldn't really tell. I hated the full moons for they made me vicious. I could barely handle my willing transformations but the full moon ones made it impossible!<p>

I quickly ran as fast as I could home. Luckily no one saw the blood and dirt covered girl running so fast she was nearly a blur. I ran into the house and must've scared Rayne from nearly breaking down the door.

"Max! Oh my god, what happened?" She asked when she saw me.  
>"I think I got out somehow. I killed a dog. I-I think it was a dog, it was too torn up to be sure though." I started sobbing.<p>

I couldn't tolerate killing dogs because of the fact I was so attached to them

**Rayne POV**  
>I pulled Max into a hug, she sobbed in my arms and kept repeating "sorry."<p>

"Its alright Max, you weren't yourself when you transformed into a wolf." I assured her and she looked at me with her brown hollow eyes and nods her head slowly.

I led her to the bathroom and brought her a new pair of clothes, "Max go and washed up." I instructed her and she nods her head.

15 minutes later, Max came out looking fresh and she no longer looks sad.

As she walked up to me, we both heard somebody rang the doorbell. I went down the stairs and run up to the door with Max following me.

I opened the door to see Adam and Jay outside.

"Hey Max are you alright?" Adam asked her with a smile.

"Yeah I am, I was just down with a cold, but I'm a lot better now." she beamed.

I felt Jay and Adam's gaze upon me due to me being weird around them last night, without further ado, I asked both of them to come in. As they walked into our house, I saw our neighbor Johnny Curtis searching for something and then I heard him called out, "GUNNER! WHERE ARE YOU BOY!" I started to froze and even Max stayed still as she heard Curtis frantically searching for Gunner.

I whispered to Max, "Don't tell me the dog that you just killed is Curtis's Siberian Husky?"

"I don't know Rayne, what should I do? Gunner was a good dog and I didn't mean to devour him." Max added sadly.

I put a hand to her shoulder and asked her to chill, while I go over to see Curtis.

I walked up to him and saw him rummaging through the bushes, "Gunner, come here boy." he whistled.

He turned and seeing me, he smiled. "Hi Johnny, what are you searching for?" I pretended to asked.

"My dog Gunner, he went missing since last night. I only found his leash." he said as he showed me the blue dog leash.

"I'm sorry to hear that Johnny." I added with a hint of guilt. I know that the mangled dog that Max mentioned must be Gunner.

He sighed and looked up at me, "I hope that Gunner is alright. He has been my pet since he was a puppy." he said sadly and I felt bad for him.

"I hope that you will find him John." I added before going over to our house. I saw Max on the front porch waiting for me.

"So what did he say?" Max asked.

"He said that Gunner went missing since last night, and Max its confirmed that the dog you found last night was indeed his Gunner." I said softly and almost at once Max started crying.

As I tried to comfort her, Jay and Adam looks confused to see her crying.

"Who is that dude?" Jay pointed to Johnny.

"That was our neighbor and he's looking for his dog." I told him

Adam wrap his arms around Max gently, "Why are you crying Max?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "Its because Max loved dogs and she's sad to hear about dogs getting lost and stuff."

**Max POV **  
>I nodded to Rayne's lie. I hated when I lost control. Adam seemed hesitant to believe it but nodded anyway. There was an awkward silence but Jay decided to end it.<p>

"So how was the movie?" He asked.  
>"Movie?" I was confused.<br>"That movie you rented yesterday. The one you watched in the basement because you weren't feeling good." Rayne said.  
>"Oh, it was good. Sorry my head's a little stuffy." I shrugged<br>"It didn't sound like a movie." Adam mumbled, "So Max, want to go to the park?"  
>"No!" I exclaimed, startling Adam and Jay, "I mean, I don't want my cold to get bad from the pollen."<br>"Huh, then maybe another time?" He asked.  
>"Yeah." I smiled.<p>

**Adam POV**  
>There was something Max wasn't telling me. I couldn't shake off the feeling that she was lying. She smiled at me but I could tell she was forcing it. I wanted to question her further but I decided not to, just in case it upset her...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Monsters Of The Night**

**A/N: Here is a story I wrote with Miss-RKO who is like my soul sister, so please go check out her other stories.**

**Dedicated to our other soul sisters Blairx6661 and RKORyder**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4<strong>

**Rayne POV **  
>Soon both Jay and Adam left our house, I turned to face Max.<p>

"Listen to me Max, these next 2 full moon nights is crucial." I warned her and she nod her head in approval.

Soon nightfall came and as usual Max locked herself up in the basement for her full transformation. Thankfully this time, she didn't broke out of the basement and the same thing happened to the 3rd night.

I heaved a sigh of relief on Saturday morning. I found Max sleeping with chunks of ribs on the floor of the basement. I gently tap her face and she opened her eyes.

"The worst is over Max. Its the end of the full moon for this month. So how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Pretty banged up." she said as she massaged her legs. "Why don't you took a bath and then we can go to the mall just like every other civilians." I smiled.

"Hooray and then can we go to the toy store again, I want one of those Siberian husky figurines in honor of Gunner." she said softly.

"Sure why not." I told her and she quickly got up and headed to the bathroom.

I waited for her in the living room when I felt weak all of a sudden. I know that the reason for this is cause I haven't had a drop of blood since yesterday. I went to the fridge and rummaged for anything that has blood. I saw a disposable bowl with a note stick to it that says "For Rayne"

I smiled and taking off the lid, I drink every drop of the blood that is in it and I felt revived almost instantly.

Just a few months ago, we used to hunt for human blood but nowadays its hard for us especially if we're to blend in. Soon Max came down the stairs and into the living room, she's dressed up in a white tank top with jeans and her hair is tied up. She walked over to me and I thanked her for being so thoughtful.

"Nah no problem, I know that you tend to be fragile and weak if you haven't had any blood, so I went to the hyper-mart 3 days ago and got you some chicken blood." she chuckled.

"Thanks, come lets go." I said and the both of us grab our bags and got out of the house. The sky looks pretty dark and I guess that its gonna rain tonight.

We took a train and alight at East Street and walked up to Pearson Mall. We loved the mall since the place is not packed with people. As I accompany Max to the toy store, I kept having the feeling that I was being watched. I turned around and scanned the whole shopping mall, but I didn't see anyone suspicious, as Max was looking around the figurines section, I told her that I'll be waiting outside the store for her.

As I waited for her, I had the same feeling of being watched again and this time I quickly turned around and that's when I saw a tall man a few distances away from me, he seems to be looking in my direction and there's just something about him that seems to intimidate me. He's wearing a black tee which showed his familiar tattooed sleeves, as I looked at him, I received a flashback...

_***Flashback***_

_**16 years ago**_

_I was just a little girl when Granny pushed me behind her, a tall man has been chasing us and he finally cornered me and grandma. _

_"Listen to me old woman, just hand me that kid! She's a bloodsucker! We have to get rid of her!" he yelled. _

_I shivered in fright as I hugged grandma's legs. As a kid I was very small and frail. I turned to look at the man, he was a teenager of about 17 and he has two full sleeves tattoos. He's holding some sort of a gun and he's aiming it at Granny, I started to cry... _

_"No I won't hand my grandchild to ya! No matter what she is, she's still my own! Young man, you can go and tell your organization that Martha Crawford won't ever hand her grandchild!" she hollered at him. _

_As granny is talking to him, I turned around and saw a small crack fit enough for me to slide through. The man is getting more and more pissed off and as I pulled granny's hand, granny turned to face me and that's when she saw the small hole too. Without any hesitation, she grabbed me and slide me through that hole, I cried and struggled, but she kept pushing me through the crack and that's when i hear a gunshot, I slide all the way through the hole and came out below onto a pool of rocks and pebbles, I looked up at and saw Granny slumped to the ground, the bad man has shot her, I started to sobbed and that's when I saw him staring angrily at me. I quickly got up and run as fast as I can, not once did I turn back _

_**- End Of Flashback **_

So it was him, he was a teenager then and now he was a man. I clutched my head, its painful and I felt faint all of a sudden. I looked up and saw the same man advancing towards me, my head is killing me and I slipped and fell on my knees. At that same moment, Max came out of the store and seeing me on my knees, she rushed towards me.

"RAYNE, WHAT HAPPENED?" she pulled me back up on my feet and when I looked at the tattooed man, I noticed that he has disappeared! I scanned the entire mall and its as if he has vanished into thin air.

"Rayne are you okay? Don't scare me!" Max hollered.

I nod my head slowly, "I'll be fine, I just saw the man who killed grandma!" I blurted out.

**Max POV**  
>"What?" I was shocked. I looked around but couldn't see anyone suspicious looking. "Let's get out of here."<br>"He was going to kill me.." Rayne said softly.  
>"Not while I'm around." I replied.<p>

I managed to get Rayne home and made sure we weren't being followed. I had to allow a bit of the inner-wolf out so I could hear and smell if we were being followed. What Rayne said had bothered me and reminded me of a strange guy that kept following me when I was fifteen. He was apparently the older brother of a classmate of mine...a classmate I accidently killed.

_**Flashback: Eleven Years Ago**_

_I felt the rage from the inner-wolf wanting to be freed. I couldn't though, because Anthony Cena was still at my home. We had a project for our Biology class but he insisted on working on it here so his brother John couldn't mess it up. I couldn't control the wolf when he began insulting my friends._

The inner-wolf snapped when he called my dad a drunk. I couldn't really remember but I had torn his throat out and my family fled. Since then his brother had followed me and tried many times to hurt me, but I lost him two years ago.

_**End of Flashback**_

I got Rayne inside and stalked throughout the house. I periodically sniffed the air and focused on listening but I couldn't smell or hear anyone. I quietly snarled because I knew someone was there.

**Randy Orton POV**

I had found her...finally! That bloodsucker would die. I lost out on killing her years ago but not now. I will end her life and rid the world of her kind...

**Rayne POV **  
>I was badly shaken, I wasn't prepared to meet an old foe! Meeting him in the mall conjured bad memories of the past.<p>

I badly wanted to make him pay for killing Nana! I really wanted to sunk my teeth into his throat and suck him dry! Why did he have to killed Nana!

Max came back to me after stalking throughout the house, "He's here Rayne. He's followed us home." she warned me.

I nod my head, "Yes I'm aware, I could smell his blood from a mile away! He's coming for me Max and he's gonna finished what he's failed to do years ago!" I hollered.

"Nothing is gonna happen to ya Rayne, I will fend him off!" Max assured me.

We hear footsteps in front of our porch and without hesitation Max rushed to the door and opened it to see the bad man standing outside.

"I just want the girl...!" he hollered.

"No way, not if you go through me first!" Max snarled and the bad man smirks in amusement.

All at once, I felt my fangs growing and I'm ready for an attack when Max stopped me, "Rayne do not advanced further, I want you to stay there!" she yelled at me.

Randy saw my fangs growing and he smirks in satisfaction at me...

Holding a finger to an area of his neck, he added, "Yeah Kid, come over and bite me!" he beckoned me over sarcastically.

"NO! Don't listen to him Rayne, he just wants you to attacked him so that he can kill you!" Max warned me, but I paid no heed to her words, all I want is to suck his blood!

He's gonna pay so that I can avenged Nana's death!

Before I could go for the kill, Max suddenly transformed into a wolf in front of the bad man, he looks taken aback and as Max charged towards him, I saw the man running as fast as he could into the woods with Max behind him.

Woah how can that guy be that fast! He must be a Professional hunter. My fangs retract and I flopped myself on the couch.

A while later, Max walked back into the house in her human form and I run over and hugged her.

"Its okay Rayne, I managed to scare him off and he has run deep into the woods." Max assured me as she pat my shoulder gently.

"What should we do Max, now he knows that you are a werewolf!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Let him know, I don't care! We can't do anything right now, but to be aware of that guy coming back. But don't worry I will devoured him the next time he comes." she added flatly.

**[Randy Orton POV] **

Shit! Didn't know that girl is a werewolf! Damn I know just the right person. I run into the woods until I saw a riverbank, I walked over and took out my cellphone.

"Hey John, you are an expert in werewolves right?"

"Definitely why? saw any tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I found that little girl from years ago, you know Martha's granddaughter."

"Yeah you found her, that's great news!"

"Yeah but there's a problem, her friend is a Lycan..." I added when there's a pause on the line.

"J-John are you there buddy?"

"Y-yeah I'm here. A lycan huh! Sure, just informed me of the next attack and I'll gladly follow. Right now you're expected to be back at Kraven." John added before hanging up.

I smirked to myself and softly said, I'm coming to get ya little girl and this time you won't escape my sight!

**John Cena POV**  
>Could it be the one that killed my brother? I thought. I had been hunting her for years. My brother was still young, Anthony had so much to live for and that monster killed him. I had spent all this time learning how to kill them and had six kills under my name. I hope this was the one I was after, then I will kill her slowly and painfully...<p>

**Adam POV**  
>I couldn't shake the feeling that Rayne and Max were hiding something. I could tell they were lying but I had no proof since I just met them. I hated that Jay kept me from seeing what was locked in the basement. It wasn't a movie, no movie would slam into walls or roared like that. Something about it seemed familiar.<p>

"Jay, I'm telling you they're hiding something!" I said.  
>"Adam just drop it man. It's probably nothing." He sighed.<br>"Fine." I grumbled. I know there is something odd.

**The Next Day  
>Max POV <strong>  
>I looked around before walking out of the house. I had to go to Happy Paws Training Academy for work. Rayne insisted that I go so I made sure she had extra blood to keep up her strength. I walked halfway there when Adam met up with me.<p>

"Hi Adam!" I beamed.  
>"Hey Max, where are you headed?" He asked.<br>"Work. Want to walk with me?" I smiled.  
>"Sure. I have to ask, why don't you drive?" He looked confused.<br>"I'm colorblind...well it's red-gren colorblindness. I can't distinguish the colors so I can't drive apparently." I shrugged.  
>"Wow. That must've sucked growing up." He frowned.<br>"No it's okay. My dad and his family have total colorblndness so I had no problems with it." I replied.  
>"Interesting." He said.<p>

We walked in silence but I noticed Adam was in deep thought. I figured it wasn't my business so I stayed out of it.

I smiled when it was time for me to leave work. I only had to work five hours and it allowed me to teach a pug how to sit, roll-over and beg. Adam had insisted on staying and watching. I didn't know why but it was like he was studying me. It didn't bother me but it did upset a couple of the other trainers.

"Hey Adam, want to get something to eat?" I asked.  
>"Sure. How about steak?" He looked at me.<br>"Yeah! I love steak!" I smiled. He gave a small smile too, before he took my hand and lead me to the restaurant.

**Adam POV**  
>I knew there was something odd. I had researched what I could. Loud roars, missing dogs, large appetites, love of meat and they all lead me to werewolves. I figured it was nothing until I read that werewolves tend to lock themselves away three nights a month for the full moon. When the dead dog was found, I knew it had something to do with Max crying about it being missing.<p>

Max confirmed it when she said she was colorblind. According to what I read, all werewolves were. Also that dogs are afraid of them but obey them as well, and at the obedience school all the dogs cowered but obeyed her easily. I led Max to what she thought was going to be the restaurant but instead I pulled her into an alley.

"Adam, what's going on?" She asked.  
>"Look, I know what you are." I answered.<br>"Wha-How?" She looked scared, "I-I mean what are you t-talking about?"  
>"Werewolf." I said. Her eyes widened and confirmed it.<br>"How?" She bit her lip.  
>"When you were 'sick', there was a strange sound in the basement. I knew it couldn't be a movie because I felt the house shake slightly. Then there's your appetite, the colorblindness, the dogs seeming to be afraid of you but still obeying...little things that caught my eye." I answered calmly.<br>"Please, don't tell anyone! I just want to be human. I know I can't but I want to." She started crying.  
>"Shhh, it's okay." I pulled her into a hug, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."<br>"Aww how cute...A boy and his dog. Too bad it's going to be put down!" I turned and saw a rather buff guy glaring at us.

**Max POV**  
>My blood ran cold when I heard that familiar voice. I tensed and saw John Cena standing down the alley. I saw the glint of silver from the knife in his hand.<p>

"No." I whispered. I transformed, grabbed Adam and ran as fast as I could hoping to lose him.

**Rayne POV**  
>I shuddered reminiscing about last night, had Max not fend that guy off, I knew that he would've got me.<p>

It sucks to have people hunt you for being a vampire but there's nothing I can do, I have to accept who I am.

Max has left for work and I decided to get some research on that guy. I grab the laptop that I shared with Max and began searching.

I went back to old newspaper archives dated 16 years ago to when Nana was shot by him. I finally found it, the front page is a picture of Nana lying in a pool of blood with that man standing at the side of her body, he seems to looked smug as a few reporters and photographers took a picture of him. I grip the arm of the couch as tightly as I can. His name is Randy Orton and he works for The Kraven Organization.

Kraven organization specializes in supernatural beings like Vampires, Werewolves, Aliens and so much more. Their main objective is to rid the world of bloodsuckers and lycans like us.

So it means that Max is not safe either.

I can't stay at home right now, I need to go out and

I quickly changed into a blue top with grey ruffled skirt and suspenders. I scanned around before I locked the front door of my house.

As I walked down the lane leading to the other side of town, I bumped into Jay...

"Hey pretty eyes!" he smiled

"Hi Jay" I beamed.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked and not keeping his gaze away from me.

"Nowhere, I'm just bored out of my mind since Max went to work" I sighed.

"Actually I thought of visiting you today Rayne, since you're bores out of your mind, would you like to come over to my place" he offered with a smile.

I looked up at the sky, its getting dark. I contemplated if I should take his offer or not, he scrutinized my face while waiting for an answer from me. There's just something about his gaze, it was somewhat special and alluring.

I shrugged, "Alright, why not." I said as he smiled and lead me to his car.

About 20 minutes later, we reached his place at the other side of town. It was a lavish villa.

"Wow, you lived here alone?" I asked him.

"No, Adam is my roommate, we bought this place as soon as came here." he added while taking out his key to unlocked the door. The inside of his house was posh and cool, just the place needed for 2 swinging bachelors.

He motioned me to take a seat on the loveseat while he grabbed me a soda, after that he plopped next to me on the couch. As we talked, I noticed that he's getting too close to me and I could smell his blood scent, it was such a delicious smell.

"Jay what are you working as?"

"Before Adam and I came to the States, we are played Ice Hockey Players in Canada, and we even played for Nationals" he smiled and I beamed at him.

"So why do you guys quit?" I asked.

"We wanted to travel the world and find some other jobs, but come over here." he lead me to his showcase where he placed all the picture frames.

He took a stencil picture frame of him and Adam together, wearing their Ice Hockey Jerseys. He showed it to me and then as he placed the picture frame back in its place, he accidentally cut his right index finger due to the frame's sharp edges. "Owwww" he said, as I saw blood trickling from the wound. All at once my Vampire side take over and without any hesitation, I grab his finger and suck the blood right off.

He's stunned by my actions at first and slowly after I let his finger go, he looked at me and smiled, "Thanks Rayne, pardon me for being so careless."

**Max POV**  
>I ran as fast as I could, slowing only to move Adam so he was clinging to my back. That allowed me to run faster, by running on all fours across rooftops. The wind blew past me bringing a familiar scent. Rayne! But the scent of death was too strong signaling her being weaker. I jumped off the roof and landed before shooting off like a rocket.<p>

"Whoa!" Adam exclaimed and held onto me tighter. I couldn't reply being a wolf, but growled to let him know to hold on.

I ran as fast as I cold until I came across Rayne passed out in the arms of Jay.

"Oh shit!" Jay cried when he saw me. Adam jumped off my back.  
>"What happened?" Adam asked.<br>"Sh-she passed out-what is that?" Jay stared at me.  
>"It's okay, that's Max. I told there was something odd about them...well Max is a werewolf." He explained.<p>

I sniffed the air and caught the scent of the hunter. I whinned and took Rayne from them and knelt down. Adam knew what I meant and he climbed back on. He motioned for Jay to join him. When they were on my back and held on tightly, I followed Jay's scent back to his and Adam's home. Adam leapt off my back and opened the door for us.

I carried Rayne in and transformed back. I felt exhausted but couldn't let myself fall asleep.

"There are hunters after us." I panted, "Rayne's a vampire. Some guy has been hunting her for years. The guy in the alley has been after me for a while. Back in high school, I accidently killed his brother...we just want to be human."  
>"It's okay Max." Adam knelt down to me, "Do they know where you live?"<br>"Yeah the guy after Rayne does...Can we stay here? Just until we can flee the city?" I sighed. "Do you have any raw meat? Rayne needs blood."  
>"Yeah, I'll be right back." Jay ran to the kitchen.<p>

**Rayne POV **  
>It was 9PM, by the time I left Jay's house. He wanted to sent me home by I told him that I'll be fine and that he doesn't have to.<p>

"Are you sure Rayne, its getting dark?" Jay frowned.

"Yeah I'll be fine Jay." I smiled and waving to him, I walked into the path that led to town.

As I walked on, all of a sudden I felt like I've been watched and as I turned around, there was no one, just complete silence. I could smell a human blood coming nearer.

I spunned around quickly and this time I saw the tall man, Randy Orton...!

I started to panic! "Well Kiddo, at last we met!" he snickered as he took out a silver shotgun and slowly saunters towards me.

Without any hesitation, I sprint off with him chasing me. I run at full speed as he kept firing shots at me. When I'm absolutely sure that he's not chasing after me anymore, I went to rest at a curb just two blocks away from my place. I felt weak again and I dreaded for not consuming the blood that Max has kept for me. I tried to get up from the curb, but I was too weak and so I stumbled and felt somebody caught me.

I looked up and saw Jay frowning at me.

"Woah what's wrong Rayne?" he asked.

"I can't move." I whispered softly.

"What happened to you? Why are you so weak?"

**Jay POV**  
>What's wrong with Rayne? What could possibly have made her this weak? Adam did told me that the girls were weird? But how weird did he meant?<p>

Rayne closed her eyes and as I was about to lift her up, I saw something protruding from her mouth, I took a closer look and gasped when I saw FANGS...!

**Max POV**  
>I ran as fast as I could, slowing only to move Adam so he was clinging to my back. That allowed me to run faster, by running on all fours across rooftops. The wind blew past me bringing a familiar scent. Rayne! But the scent of death was too strong signaling her being weaker. I jumped off the roof and landed before shooting off like a rocket.<p>

"Whoa!" Adam exclaimed and held onto me tighter. I couldn't reply being a wolf, but growled to let him know to hold on.

I ran as fast as I cold until I came across Rayne passed out in the arms of Jay.

"Oh shit!" Jay cried when he saw me. Adam jumped off my back.  
>"What happened?" Adam asked.<br>"Sh-she passed out-what is that?" Jay stared at me.  
>"It's okay, that's Max. I told there was something odd about them...well Max is a werewolf." He explained.<p>

I sniffed the air and caught the scent of the hunter. I whinned and took Rayne from them and knelt down. Adam knew what I meant and he climbed back on. He motioned for Jay to join him. When they were on my back and held on tightly, I followed Jay's scent back to his and Adam's home. Adam leapt off my back and opened the door for us.

I carried Rayne in and transformed back. I felt exhausted but couldn't let myself fall asleep.

"There are hunters after us." I panted, "Rayne's a vampire. Some guy has been hunting her for years. The guy in the alley has been after me for a while. Back in high school, I accidently killed his brother...we just want to be human."  
>"It's okay Max." Adam knelt down to me, "Do they know where you live?"<br>"Yeah the guy after Rayne does...Can we stay here? Just until we can flee the city?" I sighed. "Do you have any raw meat? Rayne needs blood."  
>"Yeah, I'll be right back." Jay ran to the kitchen.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Monsters Of The Night**

**A/N: Here is a story I Co-Wrote with Miss-RKO who is my soul sister. Please go check out her stories because she is a great author!**

**Dedicated to RKORyder and Blairx6661 who are our other soul sisters and amazing authors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5<strong>

**Jay POV **  
>I took out the raw meat from the fridge and passed it to Max, grabbing it from me, she went to the sink and started squeezing the blood from it. After knowing that Rayne is a Vampire, I was taken aback and didn't know what I'm going to do about it. But all I know is that I wanted to protect Rayne more that ever.<p>

I know that humans and vampires couldn't co-exist but this is a chance that I'm willing to take. I have to admit that I've fallen for her ever since we first met at the bar.

Max poured the blood into a cup and bring it over to Rayne. She tap Rayne's face gently and she slowly opened her eyes, Max then tip the cup slowly to Rayne's lips as she began to drink it. A while later, Rayne got up from the sofa and was stunned when she saw me and Adam looking at her...

**Rayne POV**  
>Oh shit! They know my secret! Jay knows it! I looked at Max in a confusing manner, and she started telling me everything.<p>

"I told Adam and Jay everything Rayne, Adam saw me transformed when I tried to run away from John!" she added as I looked even more confused.

"John? Who's John?" I asked.

"John is a werewolf hunter, I killed his little brother years ago and now he wants to avenged him." she added softly as I nod her head.

So apparently John also works for the Kraven Organization.

"I knew that tall dude came back for ya Rayne." she said.

"Yeah he did, but I managed to get away from him, his name is Randy Orton and he works for the Kraven Organization and they specialize in hunting Werewolves and Vampires like us."

I told her.

"Don't worry we won't tell anybody." Adam said and Jay nod his head as he slowly walked towards me.

"Rayne this doesn't affect how I see you, I still liked you." Jay said with a smile.

"But Jay, I'm dangerous. What if I sunk my teeth into your throat!" I exclaimed loudly.

He shook his head, "Rayne I know you, back when we met, you could have sucked my blood, but you didn't right and so I know that you meant no harm." Jay assured me.

"Thanks Jay." I smiled.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Max...

**Max POV**  
>"Well, first we're going to hide here for a few days. They know where we live. Then, we're going to try to get out of the city." I sighed.<br>"What? You can't just run away!" Adam xclaimed.  
>"There's no other choice unless we fight. I got an uncle who lives in Vermont, we can hide out there and if we have to fight then we have allies." I snapped. I think it shocked everyone how serious I could be. But it was true, there was a higher chance of us dying if we tried to fight.<br>"Max, I don't think we should run...they might come after us again." Rayne said.  
>"Then we wait. Next full moon, you lead that Orton guy to me and I'll turn him into ribbons. Then you go after Cena. If I know one thing about him, it's that he's strong but slow. His large build makes it harder for him to fight quicker opponents." I said.<p>

**Adam POV**  
>I couldn't believe this. They were going to risk their lives and I was just standing there.<p>

"I want to help." I demanded.  
>"No it's too dangerous." Max argued.<br>"I don't care! Look Max, I like you and I want to help." I snapped.  
>"Fine." She sighed, "Jay, do you want to help?"<p>

We turned to Jay to see what his answer was going to be.

**Jay POV**  
>Adam has agreed to help and I agree with him, we do have to helped the girls. I don't even know if what I'm doing is right anymore but I don't care all I want is for the girls to be safe.<p>

They looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Without a doubt, its a yes. I wanna helped you girls fight them, its the least me and Adam can do." I added as I walked up to Rayne.

"I really liked you Rayne and I'm willing to do anything to make sure you and Max are safe." She looked touched to hear me say that.

"Thanks once again Jay" She replied with a smile that lights up her pale skin.

"I would also liked to thank Adam and you Jay. Without you guys we'll be all alone." Max told us.

"Don't have to thank us Max, but we need you girls to be honest with us. You ladies have to tell us everything, starting about your childhood and your origins." Adam told them.

The girls shook their heads and began their story, Rayne was the first to start...

**Rayne POV **  
>I hated telling humans about my childhood days, but I have no choice since Adam wants us to be truthful to them.<p>

"Well my dad is a vampire and my mum is human, so you can say that I'm a half human/ hybrid vampire." I paused for a while before continuing, "Mum died when she gave birth to me and I don't even know who my father is, my grandma is the one who took care of me and I've drank blood ever since I was little, Nana would fed me the blood of livestock's and anything that she can get her hands on, as I tend to be weak like any vampires would if they didn't drank blood for a very long time. Ever since I was young, I know I've been different cause animals tend to be scared of me especially cats, but I'm able to walked out during daylight due to my mum being human, but I do have my dark ferocious side something that I've inherited from my dad.

when I was about 7 or 8, a vampire hunter by the name of Randy Orton catches up with Nana and me, he works for the Kraven Organization and was ordered to kill me. He wanted Nana to hand me to him, but Nana won't and one day in March, he shot Nana in broad daylight but I managed to run away from him and a few days ago, I finally come face to face with the man who killed Nana, that Randy Orton guy, I badly wanted to drain his blood and avenged Nana!" I finished as Jay embraced me and I somehow felt calm in his arms.

"Its okay Rayne, I'll keep you safe from that Orton guy." Jay soothed me.

The next one to go was Max, she cleared her throat before she began

**Max POV**  
>"Well," I sighed, "My dad was a werewolf. I didn't met him until I was five because he knew I would need to control myself. There is nothing more dangerous than an untrained werewolf except a werewolf on a full moon. My dad taught me that raw meat can calm the inner-wolf so I would always have meat on hand, especially during the full moon.<p>

"During full moons, I can become so primal that I have no control at all. when I was a teen I had barely learned to control my transformations when I had to work with a boy from school. Anthony Cena insisted on working on a day of a full moon. I told him to leave but he wouldn't listen. Then he kept making little remarks about my friends and family...I lost control and tore him to shreds. My dad took me and fled but Anthony's brother John knew there was something odd about me. He knew I killed his brother and now he won't rest until he kills me. I lost him a couple years back but now he found me again." I explained.

"Can silver hurt you like in the movies?" Adam asked.  
>"It's an extreme allergy. I can heal pretty quickly but silver slows the process and if I can't get it out I can die because it can burn." I answered.<br>"Anything else?" Jay asked.  
>"I'm partially color blind, have acute sense of hearing and smell, I'm stronger in my wolf-form, and most dogs fear me but they still obey." I listed.<br>"So how are we going to fight them?" Adam questioned.  
>"Adam and I will go after Orton, Rayne and Jay can take on Cena." I said.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Monsters Of The Night**

**A/N: Here is a story I Co-Wrote with Miss-RKO who is my soul sister. Please go check out her stories because she is a great author!**

**Dedicated to RKORyder and Blairx6661 who are our other soul sisters and amazing authors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6<strong>

**Rayne POV**  
>"Alright Max, so its time to face our demons." I sighed as Jay wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I looked at him, "Are you sure Jay, I don't want anything to happened to you."<p>

"I'm very sure Rayne, and I'm gonna protect you at all costs." he said.

"When are we gonna attack?" I asked Max

"Tomorrow night, we'll go for the hunt." Max growled.

**Randy Orton POV**  
>I walked into Kraven Organization looking pissed when John walked over to me.<p>

"Hey what's the matter, what's got ya pissed off." he asked.

I sat down on the couch and began telling him about how I failed to hunt that vampire down.

"I hunted her last night, but she's faster than I thought and she seems to dodge all my bullets!" I hissed.

"Me too Randy, I tried to hunt that wolf last night too, she's with her boyfriend and when I was about to attacked her, she transformed and run off!" John added looking dissatisfied with himself.

"If we're gonna hunt them down again, we need to have a back-up plan, you know something that won't failed us. This is what we're trained for and we need to eradicate these foes from the face of the earth!" I hollered as John shook his head in approval.

"I won't rest til I have her blood in my hands John!" I added.

"Me too, I'm gonna avenged Anthony and I'm gonna tear that wolf into pieces!" John exclaimed angrily.

"We will attacked them tomorrow night and wiped them off the face of these earth!" I slammed my fists on the table.

Rayne this time, you won't get to escape, I will get ya!

**Max POV**  
>I sniffed the air. I knew they were out but this time I was ready. I had called in my family so there were about ten more wolves with us. My dad and the others were larger than I and more vicious so they were good on our side. I transformed and allowed the wolf to take over. Adam wore a thick silver chain so I wouldn't attack him.<p>

_**Inner-Wolf POV**_  
>I could smell the hunters. I could smell their anger and hatred. I quietly stalked through the dark streets until the sound of movement reached my ears. Adam was with me, while Rayne and Jay were with my two cousins. I sniffed the air and caught the familiar scent of Cena.<p>

I growled when he stepped out of the shadows.

"You killed my brother, now you'll die!" He threw a knife at me but I dodged it and charged. He and I fought. He punched while I swiped with my claws. He kicked me, sending me into the wall and I slumped to the floor. I could only hope Rayne was doing better. I howled for help from my father and uncle.

**Rayne POV **  
>I smell his scent and when I turned around, there stood Randy beaming sarcastically at me, he slowly moved towards me and I slowly backed away. 2 of Max cousins stood in front of me and transformed, they were far more huge than Max and they growled at him. He smiled in sarcasm and reached out for his shotgun which were modified with to fire silver stakes, as both of the wolves leaps towards him, he fired the silver stakes and it hit both of Max's cousins...!<p>

I was enraged, my eyes slowly turned red and my fangs grew, I was definitely in an attack mode! Jay tried to hold me back and I snarled at him.

"No! I have to stopped him! Jay escape NOW!"

"No, I won't, I've already promised ya that I'm gonna protect at ya at all costs!" he exclaimed loudly.

"No Jay, if you wanna help me, go and checked out on Max cousins, see of they are okay, you don't have to worry about me, I can handle Randy myself!" I replied.

I saw Randy beckoning me to him as Jay checked on Max cousins.

I looked over at the both of Max's cousins limp bodies and I was furious, and so without hesitation, I charged towards him, he tried to fired the stakes at me, but I was too fast for him, I kicked away his shotgun and it flew out of his hand and landed on the floor. As he tried to grab it, I leaped towards him and took him down to the floor, he tried to hit me, but I ducked and punched him. He stumbles and I kicked him as he fell to the floor, I tried to take the shotgun, but he was fast too, he got back up instantly, and he grab me by the hair, and he gave me a few punches to my face and my stomach, he then kicked me, as I slumped to the ground, he lifted me up and slammed me with so much force towards the wall...!

My head hit the wall and I slumped to the ground...

"RAYNEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard Jay screaming out my name... My head is throbbing from the impact and I slowly closed my eyes...

**Max POV **  
>I sat inside the sewer my family was using as a hideout. Cena had gotten away after my dad and uncle showed up. Adam was talking to my father while I took care of Rayne. Lucas and Devin had died for the silver was in them too long. They were the closest things I had to brothers and their deaths made me want to kill Cena and Orton all the more.<p>

"Max, come on you got to eat something." Adam walked over to me.  
>"No, when Rayne wakes up I will." I said without glancing at him. I knew if I looked at him he would see the tears I was holding back.<br>"I'm sorry about your cousins." He replied softly.  
>"Every war has casualities, no one is holding on to it." It was true. I was the only one close to crying, even my uncle got over it because they had been through battles like this and had lost many.<p>

About an hour later Rayne began to wake up. She looked extremely weak so I grabbed the cup of blood my dad had poured from the pig he and my uncle had brought.

"Here." I gave her the blood. After drinking it she slowly sat up.  
>"What happened? Where's Jay?" She asked.<br>"You got knocked out by Orton...he took Jay." I answered.  
>"What? We have to help him!" She cried.<br>"We will, but first we need to plan." I argued, "If we just run in we'll be killed and so will Jay. My cousin Viola is tracking the wolf that broke out of Kraven years ago so he can help us."  
>"Fine." She sighed.<br>"Don't worry. We'll get him back and kill orton and Cena while we're at it." I smiled weakly. I decided not to tell her about my cousins because I could tell she was already upset and guilty about Jay being kidnapped.

**Rayne POV**  
>I kept crying... I really didn't want anything to happened to Jay. Gosh, I think I'm falling for him. Randy already took Nana's life and I don't want to the same thing to happened to Jay!<p>

I don't want to be lonely anymore! It hurts to being an outcast and Jay is the first human being to accept me the way I am...

Max kept comforting me...

"What if something happened to Jay...!" I asked her with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Rayne, we'll get to Kraven by Nightfall! Trust me, Rayne.. We'll save Jay." She said softly.

Adam tap my shoulder gently and assured me, "Yeah Rayne, I know Jay, he's a tough guy..."

I nod my head reassuringly and hope that Jay'll be okay..

**Jay POV**  
>I opened my eyes slowly to see the Randy dude and the other buff guy looking down at me. They chained my hands to a metal pole so that I couldn't attacked them.<p>

"Let me go you Asshole!" I screamed at Randy.

He smiled in sarcasm at me..

"We can't let ya go yet, the reason we captured ya is to lure your little girlfriend to us, so that we can get rid of her." Randy said.

"What do ya mean, get rid of her! She's not some dirt that you can just wiped away! YOU SCUMBAG!" I spat.

Randy grinned, "Woooo so you're gonna be the hero and protect her huh? Do you know what she is? She's a bloodsucker, you idiot! She's a vampire! She needs blood in order to survive, and I'm so sorry to interrupt your great fairy tale romance here, but Rayne she's not human! Get it through your thick skull!" He hollered.

"Yeah I'm well aware of what she is, and to tell ya the truth, I don't care if she's a vampire or a werewolf!" I hollered back at him as the other buff guy advanced towards me.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU FOOL! You don't know what they are capable of! Her friend, that wolf girl, max, she killed my little brother in cold blood! They are dangerous to our society and we have to exterminate them, YOU GET IT!" He exclaimed angrily.

"John it's no use telling him, he's too much in love with vampire girl to care! We'll just let his little girlfriend come for him!" Randy added.

John smirked and left the room with Randy in tow...

I sure hope that Rayne is gonna be okay...!

**Nightfall outside Kraven**

**Rayne POV**  
>"We're gonna go in and distract them Adam and you know what to do right, just go through that basement and save Jay." I told him as he nod his head.<p>

Before Adam left, Max hold his hand and mouth, "Be careful" as she gave him a kiss.

After Adam headed towards the basement, to where Jay is. Max asked me to moved forward when suddenly Randy came out of nowhere and speared me to the ground, my fangs grown and my nails grew sharper, I scratched his face to get him off from me...

I looked over at Max as she transformed into a werewolf and attacked John...

**Max POV**  
>I tackled John down and tried to snap at his throat but he held me back. I roared in his face and punched him. John kicked me off and swiped at me with a long knife. It cut my forearm and burned signaling it was silver. I howled in pain and my father got John from behind and threw him through a wall.<p>

I was begining to feel weak from the blood leaving my arm as my dad and uncle fought John. The silver prevented the wound from healing. I snarled when Joh punched my father and charged at him. I tackled John down and clawed at him. I managed to scratch him across his face. I hoped Adam found Jay.

**Adam POV**  
>I snuck down the dark hallway checking every door until I finally found Jay at the end. I broke down the door and ran to him. I pulled on the chains holding them but they were locked with a padlock.<p>

"The keys are over there!" Jay nodded towards the door. I ran and grabbed them.  
>"Do you know which one it is?" I asked.<br>"Well, since I was unconcious when they locked me up; I guess no!" Jay shouted.  
>"Just a question!" I hissed as I quickly tried each key. The fifth one was the correct one, "Come on; we got to find something we can use to help the girls!"<p>

Jay and I ran upstairs and checked the rooms we passed. One of them caught my eye. I opened the door and walked in. It was some type of lab.

"Jay, check this out!" I called when I saw what looked like bodies in several large tanks. Half of them were werewolves and the others were vampires aaccording to the labels on the tanks.  
>"What is it?" He asked.<p>

On the table next to the tanks were some beakers. Jay picked up the clipboard and read it. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Adam, these are cures!" Jay beamed.  
>"Cures?" I looked at him.<br>"According to this, the green liquid is a cure for lycanthropy, or werewolves, while the blue is for vampires. Max and Rayne can finally be human!" Jay exclaimed.  
>"Why would hunters need it?" I asked.<br>"Well this says it's incase they get bit during their hunts...let's take them." Jay and I grabbed the beakers and ran to find the girls.

**Max POV**  
>I yelped in pain when I got thrown into a wall. My dad lunged at John. My uncle laid several feet away, dead. John had stabbed him. When John swung the blade and sliced my dad's stomach, I saw red. I felt intense rage, more than the inner-wolf had ever filled me with. I lunged at John from behind, sinking my teeth into his shoulder. Blood rushed into my mouth and I felt his shoulder blade splinter in my jaws.<p>

John screamed in pain, shortly followed by another scream. I glanced to Rayne and saw that she had managed to take away Orton's stake and stab him in the knee. My eyes widened when she sunk her fangs into his neck.

**Rayne POV**  
>I sank my fangs into Randy's neck, he screamed as I suck his blood and slowly, he stopped writhing and twitched slightly, after I have had enough, I leaved him and with blood dripping from the corners of my mouth, I run towards Max and pulled her into a hug. She slowly turned into her human self and cried.<p>

"Shhhh, its gonna be okay Max, everything is fine now." Jay and Adam run to us and Jay hugged me tightly. Adam showed us the beakers.

"These beakers contained cures girls, the both of you will be human once you girls take this green is for Max and the blue one is for Rayne." Adam beamed.

Without any hesitation, I took the blue one from Adam's hand and taking off the stopper, I downed it in one go. Jay, Adam and Max waited to see how I would react, at first I didn't feel anything but slowly I began to feel kinda revitalize just like how I would normally felt after I have drank blood, I smiled and beaming at them, "I think it work guys." I smiled as Jay kiss me..

I looked over at Randy, he slowly got up and I saw his fangs growing...!

**Max POV**  
>My eyes widened when I saw Orton's fangs growing. Jay picked up Orton's disguarded stake and ran at him, plunging it into his heart.<p>

"That's for Rayne!" Jay exclaimed. Cena was rolling on the floor in pain. He slowly took a silver knife and stabbed himself with it, showing he would rather die then become a werewolf.

I took the other bottle from Adam and drank the liquid inside. I felt it burn as it slid down my throat. I gasped as sharp pain shot through me. I fell to my knees as the needle-like feelings flooded through me. As quickly as it happened, it stopped. I sat there panting from the pain. Adam helped me to my feet and for the first time in my life...the inner-wolf was gone. I didn't feel the anger, the pain, nothing! I was human!

"I'm human, I'm finally human!" I shouted and hugged Adam. Rayne smiled and hugged Jay.

This was the begining of our new, human, lives and we couldn't be happier.

**THE END**


End file.
